


The night of changed

by WriterM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: Not everything is what it seems, not everything has to be evil and dark, not even in this world.





	The night of changed

“So sweet, so innocent… yet my dear where did it go wrong?” Belle turned around, finding a dark figure within the shadows. “Who are you?” She asked, backing away step by step, but small steps. The man steps out into the small light and no she grasps. “You know me now… do you not?” He asked. “I know who you are.” She said. “Then why are you backing away sweetheart, are you afraid of me?” Belle looked at him. “I have been told you are dangerous, but I am not someone to listen to gossip.” She said. “No? So I ask you again, why are you backing away?” “Perhaps I just don’t enjoy company!” He nodded, but just a little. “Hm, or maybe you are hurt. My dear Belle, you are brave… fearless some would say, but that also means that you at times play a bit to closely with fire!” He said and now she stopped backing away. “You feel followed, perhaps you know he won’t give up. He never does!” “You asked me why I backed away, but I now stand firm, why are you here Killian?” He smiled. “I have been watching you, tonight… many nights. You are hurting!” “So I have been followed, just not from the one I though!” She said. “He is around, he will always be. You can never be free of him, not as long as he loves you, but with me close… he won’t come to close!” “So you are protecting me?” She asked. “In a sense. An in a sense I find myself mesmerized by you!” He said. “Mesmerized? Why?” She asked. “Why? The good you do, the kindness. Why do you do it? Haven’t you seen enough of the world to know that kindness isn’t enough?” “I have seen a lot. In fact, I disagree, I think the world would come along way, if only people showed kindness… and became more humble, It isn’t always pride, glory and greed, it isn’t about merely existing in this world, it is about living it, living a life. Have you ever tried that captain? Have you ever done a good deed just because? For instance, if you have been following me around, claiming to keep me safe, there is something in it for you, is it not?” Killian had no answer to that. “We should go for a walk, I like to walk!” She said.


End file.
